


Я не говорю по-кошачьи

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cracky premise but soft scenes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Translation, katara is a cat, zuko is an oblivious dork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: История, в которой Зуко подбирает кошку, а Катара просто гадает, каких духов она разозлила, чтобы заслужить такую судьбу.





	1. Неожиданный спаситель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Speak Meow Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717408) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 



> Немножко магии от Biorn21:  https://blahblahbayern.tumblr.com/post/183224285662/so-ive-met-biorn21-and-now-theres-a-companion 

Катара просыпается от боли, тепла и лёгкого покачивания. Когда она открывает глаза, мир будто теряет половину своей яркости. Цвета тусклые и немного размытые. Это неправильно. Она чувствует себя неправильно. Как будто её сжали и всё её тело изменилось, но от попытки сосредоточиться её голова начинает болеть слишком сильно. Она сдаётся и закрывает глаза.

Тепло продолжает надёжно её укачивать. Её уши дёргаются, улавливая слишком много звуков. Голоса, и шаги, и грохот чего-то, напоминающего рынок. А также мягкое дыхание, идущее откуда-то сверху и... сердцебиение? Это оно и есть? Своим телом она чувствует мягкий стук. Запахи тоже стали острее. Травы, намёк на специи, сладость фруктов, начинающих загнивать, рыба и мясо, сохнущие на стеллажах, пот, блестящий на коже… резкие запахи, цветочные запахи, _слишком_ много запахов.

Ее грудь немного сжимается. Это странно. Ей это не нравится, и голова болит, и рёбра болят, и… у неё болит почти всё тело.

Она извивается от беспокойства. Убаюкивающее тепло немного сжимается, хотя и не слишком сильно.

— Тише, тише, — низкий и довольно знакомый голос бормочет откуда-то сверху. — Всё в порядке. Мы почти пришли.

Ощущение, будто в груди копошатся жуки. Или как будто вот-вот заползут внутрь.

Она осмеливается поднять голову, мельком замечает гладкую челюсть и зелёную ткань. О нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет. Теперь все понятно. «Убаюкивающее тепло» — это просто руки, удерживающие её на плоской груди. Мальчишечьей груди. Он также является источником аромата трав и специй, хотя теперь она может определить комбинацию. От него пахнет чайными листьями.

И он буквально несёт её как ребёнка.

Она извивается ещё больше, но его руки по-прежнему крепко держат её. Она поднимает глаза, и в этот раз он смотрит на неё.

Золотые глаза. Большой уродливый шрам.

— Зуко! — восклицает Катара.

Он хмурится:

— Я сделал тебе больно? Извини, но ты своим ёрзаньем совсем не облегчаешь мне задачу.

Она вываливает на него кучу грубостей, в том числе требует, чтобы её опустили на землю. Но не важно, что она говорит, потому что он, кажется, ничего не понимает. Вместо этого он гладит её по голове (что, к её ужасу, оказывается довольно приятным) и сокрушается о том, что он не понимает по-кошачьи.

Что за?..

Они приходят к обветшалому дому, который выглядит так, как будто в его тонкие стены попытались втиснуть как можно больше комнат. Только когда они оказываются в одной из крошечных квартир — у него? — и он мягко опускает её на пол, она понимает, почему по ощущениям всё было так плохо. Её головная боль перестает пульсировать так сильно, позволяя ей просто остановиться и как следует осмотреть себя.

У неё четыре лапы.

У неё есть хвост.

У неё есть усы.

У неё есть _мех_.

Зуко опускается перед ней на колени и хмурится:

— Итак, малышка, где у тебя болит?

Катара просто вопит. Это кошмар какой-то.


	2. Можно оставить её?

Она не может сбежать. Дверь заперта, а окно слишком высоко, чтобы до него допрыгнуть (и тем более выпрыгнуть из него) в её нынешнем состоянии. Одна из её задних лап и передняя левая болят так сильно, что зубы сводит, когда она на них опирается, а ещё у неё синяки по всему телу. Она не знает почему. Она ничего не помнит до пробуждения у Зуко на руках.  
  
— Эй! — говорит она, сверля парня глазами. — Выпусти меня! Ты не можешь просто держать меня здесь!  
  
Он улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы погладить её по голове:  
  
— А ты любишь поговорить, да?  
  
Она дальше ругается на него. Он продолжает быть милым и гладить её мех, и это _странно_. Его прикосновения такие нежные. Кроме того, он перевязал ей лапу и сделал для неё гнёздышко из одеяла. Она отказывается сидеть в нём, даже несмотря на то что оно выглядит таким удобным, а ей совсем не нравится холодный пол. Зуко всё ещё её враг. Это дело принципа.  
  
Наконец домой возвращается старик. Это дядя Зуко, который пострадал от Азулы в том заброшенном городе. Она не знает, как его зовут, так что решает называть его Дядей.  
  
Дядя и Зуко разговаривают. Она наконец узнает, как оказалась в руках врага. Он увидел, что какие-то злые дети тыкали в неё палками в Нижнем Кольце. Он думал, что она мертва, пока не обнаружил, что она дышит. Не зная, что делать, и не имея денег на целителя для животных, он принёс её к ним домой.  
  
Дядя хмурится:  
  
— Странная малышка, не правда ли? Не кото-сова, не кото-лиса, не кроле-кошка. Это, кажется, просто кошка.  
  
— И у неё синие глаза, — замечает Зуко. — Ты когда-нибудь видел кошку с синими глазами?  
  
Дядя качает головой.  
  
— Я боюсь, что на неё снова нападут, если я её отпущу, — через мгновение признается принц. — Те дети, кажется, думали, что она какой-то злой дух.  
  
— Суеверия — опасная штука. Чёрные полукошки никогда не пользовались популярностью в Царстве Земли, а при том, что у неё синие глаза и она даже не гибрид, ничего удивительного, что люди опасаются её. Бедняжка. Вероятно, она погибнет или попадёт в руки какого-нибудь сомнительного торговца, если мы её отпустим.  
  
Катара сглотнула. Такой судьбы она не хотела.  
  
— Можно… можно оставить её? — спрашивает Зуко.  
  
— Ты хочешь оставить её?  
  
Он потирает шею:  
  
— Я понимаю, что это ещё один рот, но она ранена и, кажется, у неё никого больше нет.  
  
Дядя гладит свою бороду и смотрит на Катару.  
  
— Тебе не придется ничего делать, — заверяет его Зуко. — Я могу позаботиться о ней. Я буду кормить её, и покупать ей еду на своё жалованье, и…  
  
— Ты очень хочешь оставить её, верно?  
  
Зуко снова застенчиво потирает шею:  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы она была в безопасности.  
  
Катара хмурится. Он кажется слишком безобидным, слишком милым. Трудно держать в голове, что это тот же злобный придурок, который преследовал их по всему миру, чтобы схватить Аанга.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Дядя. — Я не вижу в этом ничего плохого.  
  
Зуко улыбается и благодарит своего дядю. Катара менее впечатлена и говорит им, что она не какой-то питомец, которого они могут просто оставить себе. В ответ она получает лишь ещё одну ласку от мальчишки.  
  
Кох побери.  


***

  
— Что насчёт Куро?  
  
Катара фыркает по-кошачьи.  
  
— Полагаю, это нет, — бормочет Зуко.  
  
Он переворачивается на живот, подбородком опирается на руки и смотрит на неё. Она отвечает ему угрюмым взглядом. Возможно, это выражение не очень хорошо читается на кошачьем лице, потому что до его глупой башки никак не дойдет, что она не хочет сидеть с ним на кровати. Она не хочет быть в его комнате, и точка.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он, — тогда как тебе… Пушинка? Ага. Пушинка.  
  
Она воротит от него нос.  
  
— Мурка?  
  
— Ты издеваешься? Не смей меня так называть!  
  
Он вздыхает и закрывает лицо руками:  
  
— У-у, я не знаю, как тебя назвать.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты как-нибудь меня называл. Я не твоё домашнее животное, болван.  
  
Он игнорирует это (вероятно, потому, что он слышит лишь недовольное мяуканье).  
  
— Кошачьи имена, кошачьи имена. — Он переворачивается на спину и разбрасывает руки и ноги в стороны, как драматичная морская звезда. — Какое имя тебе подходит?  
  
— Послушай, меня зовут Катара! Дай мне перо и бумагу, и я запишу для тебя! Может быть, тогда до тебя дойдёт, что я девочка, а не кошка!  
  
Он запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё:  
  
— У тебя такие синие глаза. Может быть, я назову тебя Аой.  
  
Катаре остается только выть от бессилия.  
  
Он хмурится и снова перекатывается на живот:  
  
— Полагаю, тебе и это имя не нравится. Тебе трудно угодить.  
  
— В последний раз говорю, я не кошка!  
  
— Зуко, — окликает Дядя из другой комнаты. — Я собираюсь пойти в баню. Пойдёшь со мной?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Зуко тихонько касается её головы.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Она отскакивает от его руки.  
  
— Можешь не торопиться, Принц Идиот.  
  
Он просто улыбается и уходит из комнаты.  
  
Тьфу, тьфу, тьфу.  


***

  
Он всё ещё не определился с именем к тому времени, когда желает дяде спокойной ночи. Одеяло, из которого он устроил для неё гнёздышко, когда только привел её в квартиру, — единственное одеяло, которое у него есть, поэтому он, похоже, ожидает, что она будет спать вместе с ним. Он обеспечил её едой, водой и кошачьим туалетом, который она до сих пор отказывается использовать. (Одна мысль об этом унизительна.)  
  
Зуко кладёт её в изножие своей кровати, как и раньше. Это намного приятнее, чем холодный пол, но она всё ещё строит ему самое сердитое лицо. Он смеётся и легонько шлёпает пальцем ей по носу.  
  
— Это лучшее, что я могу предложить, Мисс Я-Всем-Недовольна. Тебе придётся с этим смириться.  
  
Она моргает. Это… это получается Принц Зуко только что нажал на её нос, как на звонок?  
  
Он гладит её по голове, перебирает пальцами, чтобы почесать за ушами, и она быстро отстраняется и шлёпает его по руке здоровой лапой. Это единственный способ остановить желание попросту растаять в его руках. Этот мальчишка опасен. Ей придется быть очень осторожной с его руками, если она хочет сохранить чувство собственного достоинства.  
  
— Прости, — бормочет он. — Думаю, это нормально, что ты пока пугливая.  
  
Он желает ей спокойной ночи без дальнейших ласк. Катара молча хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как он натягивает на себя одеяло и задувает свечу.


	3. Горячий парень

Проснувшись, она видит голого парня. Очень голого парня. Писк срывается с её губ, и она закрывает глаза здоровой лапой.

— Ах, ты проснулась, — говорит он без тени смущения.

Но, конечно, он не стесняется того, что переодевается у неё на глазах. Он думает, что она кошка. Болван даже проводит пальцами по её шёрстке — нежно, всегда нежно.

— Не трогай меня, когда ты голый! — огрызается Катара, всё ещё прикрывая глаза. — Надень что-нибудь, болван!

— Вижу, ты ещё сердишься.

— Я не сержусь! Я просто… ты просто… у-у-у!

Он тихо вздыхает, а потом она слышит только шелест ткани. Её сердце до сих пор неприятно барабанит. Трудно выбросить его образ из головы: худой, мускулистый, _голый_. Есть соблазн взглянуть ещё раз, но одно это желание приводит её в отчаяние.

«Это злобный придурок, это злобный придурок, это злобный придурок. Ты не можешь пялиться на голого злобного придурка!»

Она украдкой выглядывает из-под лапы. По крайней мере, теперь на нём есть штаны, но его грудь обнажена. Она не может отвести взгляд. Очень красивая грудь. Сокка и Аанг кажутся такими костлявыми по сравнению с ним. У него рельефный пресс и всё такое, и руки тоже красивые. Не то что у Сокки.

Зуко поглядывает на неё, натягивая нижнюю рубаху — ещё не завязанную. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, а губы слегка изгибаются. Её словно подстрелили. Ей остается только смотреть.

Он…

Он _действительно_ очень привлекателен.

Вот блин.

Он наклоняется, почти прислоняясь своим лицом к её лицу:

— Мне пора идти на работу. Ты сама тут разберёшься, верно?

Её сердце гулко колотится.

— Буду считать, что это да.

Он гладит её по голове, и в этот раз она не отстраняется. Возможно, её мозг поломался. Она не знает, как может оправиться от соединения «горячего парня» и Принца Идиота в один образ. Почему он не может быть просто уродом? Почему он не может быть просто…

Подождите-ка, он сказал, что ему пора идти на работу?

— У тебя есть работа? — Её глаза округляются. — Конечно! Ты собираешься охотиться за Аангом в городе!

Он наклоняет голову, завязывая нижнюю рубаху. Теперь его грудь полностью закрыта. У-у-у.

Э-э-э… конечно, это хорошо. Конечно, она не хотела и дальше глазеть на его грудь…

Кхе-кхе.

В любом случае, Зуко склоняет голову набок с хмурым выражением на лице:

— Ты действительно странная кошка. Иногда мне кажется, что ты пытаешься говорить со мной, как человек.

— Потому что я и есть! Я обычная девочка!

Складки исчезают с его лица, а глаза немного теплеют:

— Но ты милая.

Оу. Кошки краснеют? Возможно, что она краснеет. Она вся горит.

Зуко одергивает верхнюю тунику, в последний раз гладит её, а затем выходит из комнаты, чтобы присоединиться к своему дяде. Она пользуется моментом, чтобы распутать свои мысли, а потом, морщась и хромая, отправляется следом за ним. Придурок, может, и симпатичный, но ей нужно сосредоточиться. Она должна остановить его, должна защитить Аанга.

Он как раз собирается выйти из квартиры, когда она вгрызается ему в штаны. К сожалениюу неё получается захватить совсем чуть-чуть ткани, но лёгкий рывок всё-таки заставляет его остановиться.

— Извини, Котя, — говорит он, опустившись на корточки рядом с неё. — Мне нужно на работу.

— Я не позволю тебе причинить вред Аангу!

Дядя останавливается в дверях, оглядываясь на них:

— Какая-то проблема?

— Думаю, она не хочет, чтобы я уходил.

— Пао ждёт тебя, — напоминает ему Дядя.

Катара хмурится. Пао? Что ещё за Пао? Новый враг? Кто-то ещё, кто проник в Ба Синг Се?

Кажется, Зуко этот Пао не нравится, потому что он драматично вздыхает:

— Иногда мне хочется найти другую работу.

— Племянник…

— Что? Пао постоянно говорит мне больше улыбаться. Я ненавижу улыбаться. И старушки пугают меня, и эта девушка всегда просто сидит и смотрит на меня, и…

Дядя закрывает дверь, чтобы никто не подслушал:

— В чайной безопаснее. Тебе это известно.

Зуко ещё раз драматично вздыхает:

— Мне плевать, что безопаснее.

— Знаю, что плевать. Ты слишком опрометчив, но в этот раз мы должны быть осторожны. Это наш шанс начать новую жизнь, племянник. Ты должен попытаться принять это.

Тяжелый угрюмый взгляд:

— Ну, может быть, ты можешь довольствоваться тем, что ты никому не нужный беженец, работающий в чайной Нижнего Кольца, но я не могу.

Теперь очередь Дяди вздыхать. Похоже, они часто ссорятся из-за этого. Катара вынуждена признать, что она удивлена. Получается, Зуко больше не охотится за Аангом? Значит, эти двое здесь, потому что они простые беженцы?

Она возвращается мыслями к заброшенному городу. Азула напала на Зуко и старика. Она назвала их предателями.

Катара хмурится сильнее.

— Пойдём, Племянник, — говорит Дядя, кладя руку парню на плечо. — Обещаю, что станет лучше.

Зуко всё ещё выглядит несчастным, но затем он замечает её, в её маленькой кошачьей форме, и его глаза теплеют:

— Полагаю, я должен идти, если хочу, чтобы ты была сыта и довольна, — бормочет он. — Увидимся позже, Котя.

Ей остается лишь моргать и смотреть, как он и его дядя уходят. Для кого-то, кто утверждает, что ненавидит улыбаться, он улыбается слишком часто рядом с ней.

Затем до неё доходит: дурацкий принц назвал её Котей.

Теперь она кошка по имени Котя.

Тьфу.


	4. Свидание

— Зачем, Дядя? Зачем ты это сделал?

— Успокойся, Племянник.

— Успокойся? Ты даже мне сказать ничего не дал! Теперь она ждет, что я встречусь с ней позже!

_ Она? _

Уши Катары дергаются, хотя она остается свёрнутой калачиком на своем обычном месте на кровати Зуко. Должно быть, сегодня в чайной что-то произошло. Принц Идиот кажется довольно расстроенным.

— Уверен, что ты отлично проведёшь время, — говорит Дядя успокаивающим тоном. — Джин, кажется, хорошая девушка.

— Ты даже не знаешь её! Я даже не знаю её! Блин, я даже имени её не знал до сегодняшнего дня! 

— Тогда считай это своим шансом узнать её получше.

Зуко мычит от бессилия и сердито топает в свою комнату. Дядя не отстает.

— Племянник, тебе будет полезно проводить время со сверстниками. Поможет тебе получше освоиться в городе.

— Может быть, я не хочу осваиваться! Может быть, я не хочу идти на это свидание!

Катара озадаченно моргает. Свидание?

— Но она рассчитывает на тебя, — говорит Дядя в ужасе. — Она будет ждать тебя у чайной на закате.

— Ну, и кто же в этом виноват?!

Дядя хмурится:

— Ты правда собираешься бросить эту бедную девушку?

Зуко садится на кровать, хватает подушку и, приобнимая, прижимает её к груди. Он избегает взгляд своего дяди — угрюмый и немного непокорный:

— Переживёт. Она даже меня не знает.

— Джин приходила в чайную каждый день, чтобы просто увидеть тебя. Должно быть, ей потребовалось много смелости, чтобы подойти к тебе сегодня и позвать на свидание. Если ты не встретишься с ней сегодня, она будет в отчаянии.

Зуко крепче сжимает подушку.

— Племянник, — говорит Дядя ласково, — думаю, тебе следует пойти. Ты только и делаешь, что работаешь да проводишь вечера со мной и этой кошкой. Тебе только шестнадцать. Постарайся получить удовольствие.

Что-то меняется в глазах Принца Идиота, но его губы по-прежнему сжаты в тонкую недовольную линию.

Дядя вздыхает:

— Или оставайся здесь и дуйся. Если это сделает тебя счастливым. Просто знай, что я принял приглашение на свидание от твоего имени, потому что я действительно думаю, что ты хорошо проведешь время с Джин. Просто дай ей шанс.

Он ждет, ответит ли племянник. Когда ничего не происходит, он снова вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Я не хочу причинить ей боль, — едва слышно говорит Зуко. 

Дядя замирает.

— Я знаю, что было бы подло бросить её. Просто… я просто… я никогда не бывал на свидании. Я не знаю, как это делается. Я ничего не знаю о девушках или… или…

— Тогда позволь мне помочь тебе. — Дядя оборачивается к нему и лукаво улыбается. — Так уж вышло, что в молодости я был настоящим сердцеедом.

Зуко морщит нос.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне, но это чистая правда.

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Я просто стараюсь изо всех сил, чтобы не представлять этого. Мне хватает и того, что ты флиртуешь с пожилыми дамами ради скидки.

Катара почти улыбается. Легко представить, как старик при помощи обаяния получает что-то даром или со скидкой.

Дядю, кажется, не беспокоит, что его племянника тошнит от подобных намеков на дни безудержного веселья его молодости. Он лишь в очередной раз заверяет его, что волноваться не о чем:

— Моргнуть не успеешь, как я подготовлю тебя к этому свиданию.

— Прекрасно, — отвечает Зуко явно без энтузиазма. Очевидно, что он соглашается на всё это, только чтобы не расстраивать эту Джин.

Улыбка Дяди становится шире:

— Тогда давай начинать!

***

Катара не может перестать смеяться. На Зуко гораздо более красивая туника, чем обычно, но его волосы… Неровные, презирающие гравитацию пряди были расчёсаны и уложены самым ужасным образом, который только можно представить. Он, кажется, тоже не замечает, как нелепо он выглядит. Ни тебе наморщенного носа, ни «Ты уверен насчёт этого?», адресованного Дяде. Его единственная претензия заключается в том, что на создание этой причёски потребовалось десять минут.

Мальчишка действительно ничего не понимает.

— С твоей кошкой что-то не так? — спрашивает Дядя. — Она издает странные звуки.

Зуко бросает на неё взгляд:

— Может быть, у неё комок шерсти отходит? — Он наклоняется к неё. — Ты в порядке, Котя?

— О-о, я-то отлично. Это вам двоим помощь нужна. — Она бьет по его волосам здоровой лапой.

— Эй! — Он отклоняется назад. — Не надо портить причёску!

— Я делаю это для тебя. Даже твое симпатичное лицо не может спасти эту причёску.

Зуко выпрямляется в полный рост, чтобы она не могла до него дотянуться:

— Кажется, теперь она в порядке.

Это дело остается в прошлом, так что Дядя проходится по советам по поводу того, что стоит делать и говорить на свидании. Её бедный Принц Идиот выглядит таким неуверенным, особенно при упоминании о комплиментах, что даже она не может больше над ним смеяться. Впрочем, она все ещё хочет, чтобы он позволил ей что-то сделать с этой причёской. Это настоящее оскорбление для глаз. Представления Дяди о том, что понравится девушкам, явно устарели.

— Ты готов, — объявляет Дядя, держа племянника за плечи и улыбаясь.

— Нет! Сделайте что-то с волосами! С волосами!

Зуко хмурится, смотря на свои руки:

— Всего одно свидание, да? Тогда она не расстроится.

— Почему бы тебе не оставить это на потом? Просто попытайся расслабиться. Повеселиться. О, и возьми это. — Он достает из кармана маленький листок бумаги.

А вот и наморщенный нос.

— Купон?

— Джин — наш самый ценный клиент. В конце концов, она приходит в чайную каждый день, а чай недёшев. Это будет хорошим жестом с твоей стороны.

— Э-э, ладно. — Зуко убирает купон в карман.

— Да сделайте же что-то с его волосами! — настаивает Катара, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Но никто её не слушает. Никто из них не говорит по-кошачьи. Принц Идиот уходит на свидание, а ей остается только вздыхать.

***

Катара свернулась клубком и дремлет в изножье его кровати, когда он приходит домой. Её уши дёргаются при звуках открывающейся двери и его знакомых шагов.

— Как прошёл вечер? — спрашивает Дядя.

Зуко молча влетает в свою комнату и захлопывает дверь. О духи. Должно быть, прошло не очень хорошо. Его волосы снова неровные и взлохмаченные (слава духам), но у него на лице это угрюмое, драматичное выражение. Совсем не хороший знак.

Он вздыхает и на мгновение закрывает глаза. А затем открывает дверь:

— Хорошо, — говорит он мягко.

Снова закрыв дверь, он падает на кровать лицом вниз. Катара наблюдает за ним мгновение, прежде чем любопытство берет верх. Она поднимается на ноги через боль и, прихрамывая, подбирается к нему, чтобы толкнуть носом его ногу. Приходится толкнуть его второй раз, чтобы он поднял лицо с подушки.

— Привет, Котя, — бормочет он.

От угрюмости не осталось и следа, но счастливым он тоже не выглядит. В его глазах тяжесть, а в изгибах рта читается печаль. Она хмурится.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит она. — Ты приходишь домой весь такой мрачный и угрюмый, потом говоришь, что вечер прошёл хорошо, а теперь выглядишь таким опустошённым, будто несёшь весь мир на своих плечах. Так в чём же дело? Что случилось?

Он садится и смотрит на неё:

— Хорошо, наверное, быть кошкой. Тебе не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться, да?

Она почти кричит от бессилия. Этот болван никогда её не понимает.

— Или, может быть, было бы хорошо, если бы я действительно был просто беженцем Ли…

После этого он надолго замолкает. Она снова толкает его носом.

Зуко вздыхает и ложится на живот, чтобы было удобнее смотреть ей в глаза.

— Джин поцеловала меня, — наконец едва слышно признается он. Таким тихим, мягким голосом. — Я… я не должен был позволять ей делать это. Я знаю это. Я даже пытался остановить её в первый раз, но мне было любопытно, а она была милой…

— О, мой бедный Принц Идиот, — говорит-вздыхает Катара. Теперь она начинает понимать, почему его эмоции в таком беспорядке.

Он закрывает лицо руками:

— И я ответил на этот поцелуй, Котя. Мельком, но я… это ложь. Вся моя жизнь здесь — это ложь. Я не Ли. Я не какой-то беженец, который раньше жонглировал в цирке.

Её кошачьи брови лезут на лоб. Что за блин? Жонглировал? В цирке?

— Я такой идиот, — стонет он, все ещё закрывая лицо руками. — Я только всё усложнил.

Она хмурится, а он продолжает драматично лежать и бормотать себе под нос. Его переживания настолько ощутимы, что она почти чувствует, как они разрядами проносятся у неё под мехом. Прежде чем она успевает осознать, что делает, она трется головой о его голову. Его бормотание немедленно прекращается. Она замирает и отстраняется, но уже слишком поздно. Ласковые золотые глаза встречаются с её глазами.

— Ты пытаешься меня утешить? — спрашивает он.

Что ж, да, пожалуй, пытается. Она провела с ним несколько дней, и он доказал, что в основном безвреден. Кроме того, она бы должна была быть бессердечной, чтобы не быть тронутой этой ситуацией.

Его губы изгибаются в крошечной улыбке:

— Спасибо, Котя.

Она удерживает его взгляд ещё мгновение, прежде чем сворачивается рядом с ним, прижимаясь спиной к его боку. Может быть, это только из-за того, что её кошачьи инстинкты ищут дополнительное тепло, которого ей всегда не хватает. А, может быть, из-за того, что знает, что он всё ещё грустный и растерянный. Как бы там ни было, сегодня она решает сократить дистанцию, но только сегодня.


	5. Кошачьи инстинкты

Пробка на веревке качается у неё перед носом. Она с минуту сверлит её взглядом, прежде чем посмотреть на Зуко с самым укоризненным выражением, какое у неё только получается.

У него на лбу появляется складка:

— Ты не хочешь играть?

— Я не кошка. — Она отворачивается, высоко задрав нос. — Болван.

— Это из-за того, что до сих пор слишком больно?

Он хлопочет над её травмами — его прикосновения нежны и осторожны. Большинство синяков уже рассосалось. На передней лапе, которая теперь только немного побаливает, уже тоже нет повязки, но она до сих пор не может толком опираться на заднюю лапу. Короче говоря, она не в состоянии сбежать и вернуться к своим (как бы ей ни хотелась), но простая игра с пробкой была бы ей по силам. Но дело не в этом. Она не кошка, и поэтому отказывается баловать его этим глупым занятием.

— Кажется, тебе намного лучше, — констатирует он, а затем на его лице расцветает ребяческая ухмылка. — Я понял. Ты думаешь, что ты слишком хороша для этого, но готов поспорить, что заставлю тебя играть.

— Ага, сейчас вот. У тебя ни единого шанса.

Пробка ещё сильнее дергается у неё под носом, качаясь и подпрыгивая. Её правая лапа дергается.

— Ну давай, Мисс Ворчунья. Я знаю, что ты хо-о-о-очешь.

У-у-у. Иногда он такой дурак.

Прыг-скок, прыг-скок.

Она громко глотает и удерживает лапы прижатыми к полу. Она не ударит по дурацкому куску пробки, она не ударит по дурацкому куску пр…

Она прыгает. Один из её когтей вцепляется в пробку, и она торжествующе вскрикивает, подтягивая её к себе двумя лапами и вгрызаясь в неё. Будешь знать, дурацкая пробка!

— Я так и знал! — Он смеётся от восторга и наклоняется над ней, всё ещё держа веревочку. — Ни одна кошка не может устоять.

Она выпускает пробку. О нет. О нет, нет, нет. Может быть, она действительно превращается в кошку.

— Я не буду с тобой играть! — Объявляет она и, прихрамывая, отправляется в его комнату.

— Эй Котя, ты куда?

— От тебя подальше!

Если бы только она могла захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом.

***

Он валяется на кровати и читает какой-то свиток. Она не знает почему, но у неё странное желание устроиться у него на животе. Его живот… так и манит.

Её глаза округляются, и она быстро отворачивается. Это плохие мысли. Хуже чем потакание желаниям хватать всякие скачущие штуки.

«Держи себя в руках, Катара! Ты — девушка. Живот принца Зуко не для того, чтобы на нём сидеть».

«Но будет так тепло, — спорит кошачья часть её сущности. — Хорошее тёплое место».

Она оглядывается на него. О, он был бы таким прекрасным и тёплым. Одеяло лучше, чем пол, но он просто обязан быть лучше, чем одеяло. Она уже убедилась в этом, когда уснула, свернувшись у него под боком. Это был лучший сон в её жизни.

Он поднимает взгляд от свитка, и его золотые глаза привычно теплеют, когда он ловит её взгляд. Он всегда так нежен с ней. Принц Идиот, как она поняла, большой любитель животных. Он точно не был бы против, если бы она захотела усесться у него на животе.

— Что такое, Котя? — спрашивает он, наклоняя голову. — Ты опять недовольно на меня смотришь.

— Меня бесит, что я хочу сидеть на тебе.

Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы произнести эти слова, потому что, конечно, он всё равно не может её понять. Действительно, он просто улыбается и возвращается к чтению свитка.

У-у-у. Что такого интересного в этом свитке?

Она поднимается, чтобы выяснить, прихрамывая на каждом шагу. До неё доходит, что придется идти по нему, если она хочет посмотреть, что он читает. Ну, неважно. Она же не собирается на нём оставаться. Это только ради того, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство.

Она неуклюже ставит лапы ему на живот, и… о, он такой же тёплый, как она и подозревала. Она слегка выпускает когти, и у неё появляется желание… «месить»?

Нет!

Катара качает головой и марширует вверх по груди. Он смотрит на неё с легким удивлением. (Она почти никогда не подходит к нему по собственному желанию, и, конечно, она по нему ещё не ходила.) С решительным блеском в глазах она бьет по свитку лапой и даже кусает его, пока парень не опускает его.

Тихий смешок слетает с его губ:

— Ты хочешь внимания, да?

— Что? Нет, я просто пыталась посмотреть, что ты чита…

Его руки вдруг ласкают и почёсывают её в самых лучших местах: за ушами, под подбородком, — гладят по спине. Катара ничего не может с собой поделать. Она тает. Это так приятно. Так успокаивает и расслабляет.

Внутри у нее всё поёт.

Подождите-ка.

Он моргает:

— Ты…

Мурлыканье сбивается, но не замолкает. Как унизительно.

— Ты мурлыкаешь, — говорит он с восторгом. — Первый раз слышу, как ты мурлыкаешь.

Она хочет заползти в яму и остаться там навсегда. Как собственное тело посмело её так предать? И всё же, когда она поднимает на него глаза, он улыбается так, словно она сделала ему лучший в мире подарок. Он продолжает так же замечательно гладить её. Так трудно двигаться. Так трудно сопротивляться.

— Мне нравится твое мурчание, — ласково говорит он.

Катаре остается только вздохнуть и поднять кошачий флаг капитуляции. Может быть, если она поддастся этим желаниям всего один раз, она больше не будет чувствовать необходимость в поглаживаниях и почёсываниях с такой силой. Кроме того, он никогда не узнает, что она на самом деле обычная девочка…


	6. Пропавшие

Дядя счастлив. Он только и говорит о том, как какой-то богач хочет проспонсировать открытие его личной чайной и всего такого. Получается, он и Зуко переедут в Верхнее Кольцо, как только всё будет улажено. Это хорошие новости для Катары. Дяде и Зуко придётся взять её с собой, и тогда ей будет намного проще вернуться к брату и друзьям. Она почти чувствует вкус свободы. Возможно, Аанг даже сможет найти способ вернуть её в нормальное состояние.

Но она не может не заметить, что Зуко несчастлив. Он хмурится, вздыхает, бормочет. Он ходит туда-сюда, ёрзает и стучит пальцами по всему, до чего может дотянуться. На самом деле, это довольно раздражает. Она не может расслабиться, пока он ведёт себя, как какой-то неугомонный ворчливый ворчун.

— С меня хватит, — объявляет она и забирается к нему на колени. Принц Идиот питает слабость к её кошачьей форме. Она уверена, что это отвлечёт его, может быть, даже успокоит.

Вот только он просто поднимает её и спускает на пол (хотя и осторожно).

— Не сейчас, Котя, — бормочет он.

Она озадаченно моргает, наблюдая, как он уходит в свою комнату. Как это могло не сработать? Это всегда работает.

Дядя вздыхает:

— Мне жаль, Племянник, — говорит он себе под нос. — Как бы я хотел сделать это проще для тебя…

Она хмурится сильнее. Конечно, она знает, что Зуко не в восторге от жизни в Ба Синг Се или необходимости притворяться беженцем Ли, но, кажется, дело не только в этом. Она что-то упускает.

Она хромает в его комнату и видит, что он смотрит на смятый лист бумаги. Его помятость указывает на то, что он сминал его в кулаке несколько раз. Зуко вздыхает и роняет его на кровать, и теперь она может его рассмотреть. Её глаза округляются. На листке написано «Пропали» большим жирным шрифтом. Ниже две картинки: на одной — она сама, на другой — Аппа. Под ними — контактные данные Аанга.

Это так беспокоит Зуко?

— Эй! — восклицает она.

Он смотрит на неё, нахмурив брови. Потом снова вздыхает и садится рядом с ней.

— Аватар и его друзья в городе.

Тьфу.

— Я не знал, — признает он. — Я думал, что всё кончено. Я думал, что у меня никогда не будет другого шанса, но теперь…

В животе оседает тревожная тяжесть.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не могу проигнорировать это. — Он сжимает руки в кулаки. — Я не могу быть как Дядя. Я не могу просто обжиться здесь и всё забыть. Это мой шанс всё исправить, Котя.

— Подожди, ты же не собираешься…

— Я должен схватить Аватара.

Она действует быстро, хватая листовку и разрывая её когтями и зубами.

— Эй! Не делай этого!

Его руки тянутся к ней, но она набрасывается на него с когтями. С его губ срывается шипение. Его руки все в красных отметинах, и он сосет одну из царапин.

— Да что с тобой такое? — требует он.

— Я не позволю тебя схватить Аанга!

Она продолжает атаковать листовку, пока от той не остаются лишь жалкие клочья. На этот раз он не останавливает её, но выглядит очень сердитым.

— Ну и ладно, — ворчит он. — Оставь листовку себе. Я всё равно помню детали.

Он пытается уйти, но она вцепляется когтями в его лодыжку.

— Прекрати это! — срывается он.

— Нет! Я не дам тебе уйти! Я не дам тебе обидеть моего друга!

Зуко удается отцепить и поднять её, хотя он старается держать её подальше от себя, чтобы она не могла напасть на него снова.

— Ты сошла с ума.

— Это ты с ума сошёл! Я думала, ты изменился, но вижу, ты всё тот же придурок, что напал на мою деревню!

Он хмурится сильнее.

— Ты ужасный человек! — шипит она.

Они замолкают и просто сверлят друг друга взглядами.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты действительно понимаешь, что происходит, — шёпотом говорит он. — Но сейчас ты не можешь остановить меня, Котя. Это моё задание. Это то, чего хочет мой отец, и я… Я не могу его подвести. Я хочу вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь. Я хочу домой. Неужели ты этого не понимаешь?

— Что я понимаю, так это то, что тебе плевать, что будет с миром! Тебе есть дело только до себя!

Он вздыхает и опускает её на пол. Она гневно смотрит ему в спину, когда он уходит обработать порезы.

***

— Котя.

Она игнорирует его.

— Ну Котя. Не веди себя так.

Она сверлит его взглядом из маленького укрытия, которое она нашла в гостиной, спрятавшись там, где его руки не могут её достать, если только он не хочет, чтобы его поцарапали или снова укусили за палец.

Он тяжело выдыхает и проводит забинтованной рукой по волосам.

— Ну и ладно. Вот и оставайся одна. Мне всё равно.

Он с сердитым топотом уносится в свою комнату. Она всё такая же напряженная и злая. Пол холодный — совсем не сравнится с приятным теплом у него под боком, — но сейчас она отказывается быть рядом с ним. Она даже не хочет смотреть на него. Боль в груди никуда не уходит. Как будто что-то сломалось, оставив зазубренные края, которые царапают и колют её сердце.

Как будто она потеряла друга.


	7. Жар

Зуко валится с ног, едва зайдя в квартиру. Его мечи со звоном падают на пол, но синей маски нет. Дядя опускается на колени, чтобы проверить, что с ним; она тоже кидается к нему.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает она.

Но, конечно, Дядя не понимает её. Он и не разговаривает с ней, как Зуко, так что ей приходится восстанавливать картину по обрывкам его взволнованного шёпота. По-видимому, Зуко хотел заполучить её и Аппу для себя, чтобы заманить Аанга в ловушку. Или что-то таком духе. Этот идиот недостаточно хорошо продумал свой план. (Если бы он это сделал, то понял бы, что ему негде держать воздушного бизона в этом городе).

Как бы там ни было, Зуко не смог найти её (по очевидным причинам), и Дядя смог убедить его отпустить Аппу. После этого всё должно было быть хорошо, только вот он рухнул на пол с сильнейшим жаром. Она никогда не видела его таким слабым, даже когда он весь был в синяках и ссадинах на Северном полюсе.

Дядя приносит воду и кусок ткани, чтобы охладить его. Беспокойство легло глубокими морщинами на его лице.

— Будь сильным, Племянник, — призывает он снова и снова. — Ты справишься с этим.

Катара подбирается ближе. Внутри у неё пусто и одновременно с этим так тяжело. Она может думать только о том, что в последний раз, когда Зуко пытался с ней заговорить, она укусила его за палец и поцарапала.

— Тебе бы лучше выздороветь, Принц Идиот, — бормочет она.

Его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, и его всё так же лихорадит.

***

Она сворачивается клубком у него на груди. Он потный и липкий, но она не хочет уходить от него. Иногда он бормочет что-то, ёрзая и ворочаясь, но в этих словах нет смысла. Он теряется в лихорадочных снах. Он бредит.

Когда Дядя засыпает на ходу от усталости, она берёт его обязанности на себя. Она поднимает ткань зубами и макает её в ведро с холодной водой, а потом тащит её обратно к лицу Зуко. В этом состоянии она не может её отжать, так что просто роняет промокшую насквозь ткань ему на лоб, но ему, кажется, всё равно.

— Опустись, — приказывает она температуре. — Пожалуйста, просто опустись.

Он такой горячий. Она не понимает, как он может жить с такой высокой температурой, и это её пугает. Мальчик, который взял её к себе, кормил, пытался играть с ней в дурацкие игры и был таким тёплым и ласковым. Потерять его всё равно что потерять Сокку, Аанга или Тоф. Она не может этого представить. Она не хочет этого представлять — особенно после того, как узнала, что он решил отпустить Аппу.

Она толкает его головой, слегка прижимаясь к его щеке.

— Тебе нужно поправляться, ладно? Ты должен бороться.

Он не отвечает. Когда позже он наконец приходит в себя, то только хрипит, что хочет пить.

Она пытается принести ему ковш с водой, но он слишком тяжёлый и снова падает в ведро. Она не может подвинуть ведро ближе, как не может и помочь ему подняться, чтобы он мог попить сам. Он стонет и продолжает хрипло просить воды, но она ничего не может сделать. Она всего лишь кошка.

— Дядя! — кричит она, кружа вокруг храпящего старика. — Просыпайся!

Старик вскакивает от удивления. Он быстро разбирается в ситуации и торопится помочь племяннику.

— Спасибо, Котя, — говорит он, натянуто улыбаясь.

Она просто устраивается на груди Зуко и смотрит на него круглыми, обеспокоенными глазами. Он должен поправиться. Он должен…

***

— Котя?

Катара полудремлет, прижавшись к его шее, но она быстро выскакивает из своего забытья и встречается с его золотыми глазами. Ясными золотыми глазами.

— Жар спал! — радостно воскликнула она. — Ты в порядке!

Он всё ещё потный и выглядит измученным, но теперь он улыбается и чешет её за ушами.

— Получается, ты меня простила?

Её мурчание громкое и довольное.

— Буду считать, что да.

Она прижимается к его руке снова и снова. По правде говоря, у неё также есть желание лизнуть его, но ей удается сдерживаться. Эту черту она переступить отказывается.

— Спасибо, что присматривала за мной, — шепчет он.

Затем он притягивает её ближе (нежно, всегда нежно) и целует в голову.

О.

_О-о._

Ага. Возможно, её мозг сломался.


	8. Девушка

— Спасибо, что присматривала за мной, — шепчет он.

Затем он притягивает её ближе (нежно, всегда нежно) и целует в голову.

О.

_О-о._

Ага. Возможно, её мозг сломался. Всё искрится, гудит и… и светится?

Яркая вспышка. Всё интенсивно растягивается и распутывается. Затем она растерянно моргает и понимает, что находится на волосок от лица Зуко. Он растерянно моргает в ответ. Цвета стали ярче. Её каштановые волосы спадают, как вуаль, распущенные и слегка потрескивающие от статического напряжения. Его руки у неё на боках. От прикосновения в голове словно раздается дюжина тревожных колоколов, но она может лишь растерянно моргнуть.

— Ты… ты… — Он смотрит на неё округлившимися глазами.

Её глаза так же широко раскрыты, когда она слегка отодвигается назад, чтобы рассмотреть свои руки. Ни втянутых когтей, ни шерсти.

— Я…

Они опускают глаза на её грудь.

— …голая!

Он резко отдергивает от неё руки и зажимает ими глаза. Она слезает с него, забирая одеяло с собой и оборачивая его вокруг себя. Краска заливает её лицо. В том, что невредимая часть лица Зуко также ярко-красная, никакого утешения.

— Ты видел? — наконец удается пискнуть ей.

Он кусает свои губы, до сих пор закрывая глаза руками:

— Э-э… да. Извини.

Она сильнее сжимает одеяло.

— Так стыдно. Это так стыдно. Не могу поверить, что ты видел меня голой.

Зуко не отвечает. Он слишком поглощён своим собственным срывом — его глаза закрыты, а руки вцепились в волосы.

— Это сон, это сон, это сон. Кошки не превращаются в девушек. Кошки не превращаются в…

— Эй, я никогда не была кошкой, раз уж на то пошло!

— Ты была кошкой минуту назад!

— Это потому что дух заколдовал меня!

По крайней мере, она думает, что это был дух. Воспоминания, хотя и смутные, наконец возвращаются. Она вспоминает встречу со странным нахальным котоподобным существом у водостока в Верхнем кольце. Она уверена, что стала дерзить в ответ. Вероятно, с этого-то проблемы и начались. Духи не любят, когда им дерзят.

— Подожди-ка. — Он садится ровнее, продолжая держать глаза закрытыми. — Ты говоришь, что ты на самом деле девушка? Обычная девушка?

— Да! — Пауза. — Ты не узнаёшь меня?

Это в какой-то степени оскорбительно. В конце концов, однажды он похитил и привязал её к дереву.

Кровь отхлынула от его лица.

— Значит… значит, это не просто совпадение, что ты выглядишь как та покорительница воды, которая пропала без вести?

— Болван, а как, по-твоему, я пропала без вести? Меня превратили в кошку!

Он лишь стонет и плюхается на кровать, закрывая лицо руками:

— Это плохо. — Громкий стон. — Не могу поверить, что я переодевался у тебя под носом всё это время. Я даже спал с тобой на одной кровати и… о нет, я рассказал тебе всё о своем свидании с Джин и… — От стыда его бормотание постепенно становится совсем неразборчивым.

Лицо Катары горит. Она натягивает одеяло выше на грудь.

— Что ж, ты думал, что я кошка. А теперь ты тоже видел меня голой, так что, полагаю, мы квиты.

— Квиты? — Он смеётся, слегка истерично. — Я правда очень надеюсь, что это затянувшийся бред.

— Это не он.

— Возможно, если я ущипну себя, то смогу проснуться.

— Можешь даже не пытаться.

Он щипает себя и морщится. Катара лишь бьет себя по лбу. Такими — в замешательстве — их и находит Дядя, наверняка привлечённый их криками. Он удивлён открытием, что голубоглазая кошка на самом деле голубоглазая покорительница воды, но берёт себя в руки секундой позже.

— Теперь понятно, почему Вы так хорошо присматривали за моим племянником, — говорит Дядя с улыбкой. — Я благодарен за Вашу помощь.

Зуко и Катара краснеют и неловко переглядываются. Возможно, он также думает о том, что поцеловал её. Это было невинным жестом, когда она была кошкой… теперь, когда она человек и он знает об этом, это просто странно.

— Как бы там ни было, — говорит Дядя, — я подозреваю, что Вы не откажетесь от настоящей одежды. У нас нет никакого женского одеяния, но Зуко может одолжить Вам кое-что из своего. Затем, пожалуй, мы можем выпить чаю, а Вы подробнее расскажете нам, что происходит, Мисс… э…

— Катара.

Дядя издаёт странный глухой звук.

— Что? — прищуривается она.

— Извините, моя дорогая, просто Ваше имя…

Зуко садится, скрещивая ноги.

— Я тоже не знал его, Дядя. — Он чешет свою лохматую голову. — Почему-то я думал, что её зовут Сокка.

— Так зовут моего брата! — Она упирает руки в боки. — Поверить не могу! Я могу простить твоего дядю за то, что он не знает моего имени, но тебе нет никакого оправдания!

Зуко просто пожимает плечами:

— Не то чтобы мы представлялись друг другу.

Это правда. Она же не знает, как зовут Дядю. Но опять-таки, это тоже из-за того, что Зуко называет его только Дядей.

— Ах, нет, — говорит Дядя, очевидно, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Я хотел сказать, что это каламбур.

— А? — произносят Зуко и Катара в унисон.

— Вас зовут Катара. Вас превратили в кошку. Мой племянник называл Вас Котей. Катара, Котя. Котя-ра.

Подростки хлопают себя ладонями по лбу.

— Дядя, разве сейчас время для каламбуров? — ворчит Зуко.

— Всегда время для каламбуров.

В ответ он получает лишь синхронный стон. Дядя с сияющей улыбкой уходит на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай.

Катара скрещивает руки и сердито смотрит на принца:

— Не могу поверить, что ты не знал, как меня зовут.

— Теперь знаю, так ведь? Я не забуду, как тебя зовут.

Её лицо заливает румянец. Она резко поворачивается к нему спиной.

— Я одолжу твою одежду.

Выйдя из его поля зрения, она прислоняется к стене и прижимает руки к горящим щекам. Кажется, не важно, кошка она или девочка, этот принц-болван всегда будет волновать её.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В оригинале Зуко называет Катару Кошкой (Katara/Cat-ara), поэтому для сохранения игры слов на русском она Котя. Думаю, по части милоты мы от этого только выигрываем. Собственно, я и не начинала переводить этот фанфик до тех пор, пока не стало ясно, будет ли Boogum использовать это в тексте или мы просто поорем с этого в комментариях.
> 
> Я ничего не переводила на выходных, так что мои запасы иссякли. Надеюсь, что несмотря на это всё равно получится выложить проду завтра.


	9. Кто мы теперь?

Е

Это неловко. Это о-очень неловко.

Она поднимает чашку, чтобы сделать глоток чая. Искоса поглядывает на Зуко. Случайно встречается с ним глазами. Вспоминает, что он видел её голой, а она прижималась к нему в постели несколько раз.

Глотает слишком много чая.

Давится.

— Вы в порядке, моя дорогая? — спрашивает Дядя.

— Х-хорошо.

Она похлопывает себя по груди, чтобы успокоить кашель. Рот Зуко дёргается, словно он пытается не засмеяться. Их глаза снова встречаются, и на этот раз она вспоминает, как видела _его_ голым, а также как он поцеловал её. Румянец волнами растекается по её лицу. Он тоже краснеет.

У-у-у. Серьёзно, так неловко.

— А теперь, — говорит Дядя, снова привлекая внимание к себе, — расскажите мне, что именно произошло перед тем, как Вы превратились обратно, Катара.

У неё на лбу возникла складка:

— Эм, он поблагодарил меня и потом…

— И потом?

— Потом он, э-э, поцеловал меня.

Глаза Дяди округляются, и он таращится на своего племянника:

— Ты поцеловал её?

— В голову! — Зуко такой красный, что кажется, будто пар вот-вот начнёт валить у него из ушей. — Просто в голову, и я думал, что она кошка!

Дядя поглаживает свою бороду:

— Хм-м-м, означает ли это, что поцелуй истинной любви разрушил магию духа?

Подростки выплёвывают чай, кашляя и фыркая.

— Ох, извините, — говорит Дядя. — Просто мысли вслух.

Зуко и Катара смотрят друг на друга во все глаза, а их лица становятся всё краснее и краснее.

Серьёзно, о-очень неловко.

***

— Должно же быть другое объяснение, да? — говорит Катара, одёргивая рукав своей — его — туники. Она не может отделаться от мысли, что на ней его одежда.

Зуко хмурится, собирая пустые чайные чашки и унося их на кухню, чтобы вымыть вместе с остальной посудой.

— Другое объяснение для чего?

— Почему я превратилась обратно в человека. То есть не может же это быть из-за того… из-за того, что ты…

На его щеках расцветает румянец:

— Можем мы перестать говорить об этом?

— Я ничего не могу поделать! Ты поцеловал меня, и внезапно я снова девочка!

— В голову! Я поцеловал тебя в голову!

— Знаю, знаю. Но что, если твой дядя прав? Что, если это действительно так?

— Что? То, что я должен быть любовью всей твоей жизни?

Она закусывает губу и кивает.

— Это… это просто…

Они беспомощно таращатся друг на друга. Сильнее краснеют.

Зуко стонет и отворачивается, чтобы помыть чашки.

— Послушай, вся эта ситуация странная и вообще выше моего понимания. Я предлагаю просто не думать об этом.

— Что? Как ты можешь так говорить?

— Потому что час назад ты была кошкой! Незадолго до этого мне снилось, что я разговариваю с двумя драконами и, почти уверен, в какой-то момент я даже был Аватаром. Потом вся эта история с озером Лаогай и бизоном, и я просто… это безумие какое-то, всё происходит одновременно, и я не могу даже…

— Воу. — Она подходит к нему и кладёт руки ему на плечи. — Успокойся.

— Я спокоен.

Его ворчливый тон вызывает у неё улыбку:

— Вовсе нет, и ты это знаешь, Принц Идиот.

Его нос мило морщится:

— Что, прости?

Упс. Она обратилась к нему по прозвищу вслух.

Он продолжает таращиться на неё, и его нос морщится ещё сильнее.

— Ты называла меня так всё это время, да?

Она убирает руки с его плеч:

— Эй, ты называл меня Котей! Кто вообще так делает?

— Что ж, я называл бы тебя как-нибудь по-другому, но ты от всего воротила нос.

— Ещё бы. Ты пытался назвать меня Пушинкой или Муркой.

Он краснеет. Очень сильно. Он бормочет что-то себе под нос и возвращается к мытью посуды, впрочем, всё, что ей удалось расслышать, это «за что?» и «как же стыдно».

Она облокачивается на скамью:

— Знаешь, раз уж на то пошло, то мне так же стыдно из-за всей этой ситуации, как и тебе.

— Я что-то сомневаюсь.

— Ты издеваешься? У меня кошачьи инстинкты были. Я делала то, что ни один человек не стал бы!

Например, когда она сидела на нём, потому что он был тёплым и ей это нравилось. Кох побери, она позволяла ему гладить себя, даже _мурлыкала_ для него.

Он смотрит на неё. Теперь, когда она больше не кошка, в его глазах уже нет той мягкости, но есть любопытство.

— Значит, ты была скорее кошкой?

— Н-наверное. То есть у меня всё-таки были человеческие чувства и мысли, но иногда у меня появлялись те странные желания.

Его рот слегка дёргается:

— Например, броситься на кусок пробки на верёвочке?

Она пихает его локтем:

— Заткнись. Это было всего один раз!

Он смеётся, хотя в следующую секунду замолкает:

— А всё остальное? Это тоже были просто кошачьи инстинкты?

Её сердце бьётся слишком громко:

— К-конечно. Я бы не хотела прижиматься к тебе в кровати. Или чтобы ты гладил…

Отмена, отмена, прекращай это сейчас же.

Лицо Зуко необыкновенно порозовело:

— Эм. Точно.

Блин, он всё-таки уловил намёк.

Она прочищает горло и оглядывается по сторонам:

— Т-твой дядя что-то не торопится, да?

— Чрезвычайные ситуации в чайной Пао это всегда надолго. Он нас эксплуатирует. Будет лучше, когда у дяди появится своя чайная.

Её брови слегка поднимаются:

— Значит, тебя это устраивает? Жить в Ба Синг Се как Ли, я имею в виду.

Он на мгновение замолкает.

— Я знаю, что это сделает Дядю счастливым.

Это всё, что он говорит по этому поводу. Она решает не давить и вместо этого берёт тряпку и вытирает посуду.

— Эй, Зуко?

— М-м-м?

— Спасибо, что отпустил Аппу. И я… Прости, что поцарапала и, э-э, укусила тебя.

— Всё нормально.

Она кладёт тряпку и касается его руки:

— Даже если так, мне очень жаль. — Крошечная улыбка. — И я рада, что тебе сейчас лучше. Ты заставил нас поволноваться из-за этой непонятно откуда взявшейся лихорадки.

Он снова бросает на неё этот взгляд, полный любопытства:

— Значит, это были не кошачьи инстинкты? Ты действительно переживала за меня?

— Конечно.

Его щёки розовеют, и он смущённо отводит взгляд:

— О.

Что-то теплеет и трепещет у неё в груди. Уже слишком поздно, когда она замечает, что трётся лбом о его плечо.

Он замирает. Она замирает.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не сделала именно это, — говорит она с легким отчаянием.

— Э-э…

— Нет! — Она закрывает горящее лицо руками и отворачивается от него. — Почему я до сих пор хочу вести себя как кошка? Я девушка! Я не кошка!

Её совсем не утешает, что Зуко расхохотался.

***

— Итак, кто мы теперь? — спрашивает она намного позже, сидя рядом с ним и прижимая сияющую воду к своей ноге. Дядя до сих пор не вернулся.

— А?

Она немного хмурится. Потребуется больше одного сеанса, чтобы вылечить это растяжение.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — подсказывает он, переворачиваясь на живот. Так привычно видеть, как он, вот так растянувшись, смотрит на неё своими золотыми глазами.

Румянец подступает к её щекам:

— Я имею в виду нас. Ты больше не гоняешься за Аангом, и после всего, что произошло, мне просто стало интересно…

Он наклоняет голову, ожидая, когда она закончит; в его глазах читается любопытство.

— Мне просто стало интересно, кем мы можем быть друг для друга теперь.

— О. — Он моргает. — Эм…

— Игнорируя всю эту теорию о поцелуе истинной любви, конечно, потому что, ты прав, это странно и за рамками того, что мы можем проверить, поэтому было бы бессмысленно беспокоиться об этом и, э-э, и…

И она бессвязно лепечет. Её лицо кажется ужасающе горячим.

Зуко замолкает на мгновение, положив подбородок на руки.

— Как насчёт друзей?

Она моргает:

— Друзей?

Он прикусывает губу, слегка сгорбившись:

— Если ты не хочешь, тогда…

— Нет-нет. Хочу.

Они оба краснеют, глядя друг на друга, но теперь есть место и для робкой улыбки.

— Значит, друзья? — Он протягивает руку.

Её улыбка растягивается шире, когда она наклоняется, чтобы пожать ему руку:

— Друзья.


	10. Сердцебиение

У неё нет документов, чтобы попасть в Верхнее Кольцо, так что ей остается только написать письмо Аангу и остальным, чтобы они забрали её и разобрались с формальностями. Письмо должны доставить на следующий день. К счастью, Дядя и Зуко так добры, что позволяют ей остаться у них столько, сколько потребуется. К несчастью, у них только две кровати и нет запасных подушек или одеял.

— Я просто посплю в гостиной, — предлагает Зуко, пожимая плечами. — Можешь спать на моей кровати.

Ей нужно время, чтобы понять, что он сказал. Она слишком занята сравнением их роста или, скорее, мыслями о том, насколько ей приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Э-э, Катара? — окликает он.

— Ты довольно высокий, да?

Он растерянно моргает:

— Наверное.

Она убирает выбившуюся прядь за ухо, глядя на него из-под ресниц:

— Ты бы сказал, что ты могущественный покоритель?

У него на лбу появляется складка:

— Э-э… Надеюсь. А что?

— Да так, ничего.

Она быстро спешит помочь Дяде с приготовлением ужина. Это не останавливает румянец, заливающий её щеки. Зуко, может, и хочет забыть всю эту историю с истинной любовью, но она не может не думать об этом, тем более, что он соответствует многим вещам, которые Тётя Ву упомянула в предсказании. Что, если он действительно её суженый?

— Вы кажетесь слегка смущённой, — говорит Дядя, лукаво ей улыбаясь.

— Я-я… просто…

Он посмеивается:

— Не волнуйтесь, моя дорогая. Я понимаю.

Её лицо багровеет:

— Н-нет, Вы неправильно поняли. Мы просто друзья.

— Разве я сказал, что вы не друзья?

Ох уж этот хитрый старик. У него даже хватает наглости подмигнуть ей.

— Просто дайте мне эту ложку, — бормочет Катара, выхватывая у него ложку. — Я помешаю. А Вы подготовьте овощи.

***

Подушка пахнет Зуко. И одеяло тоже. Она прижимает его к себе, вдыхая знакомый запах и скучая по теплу, к которому так привыкла по ночам. Без него в постели холодно. Пусто.

Она ворочается, меняя позу каждую минуту, пока наконец не сдается и не открывает дверь в гостиную. Слабый свет проникает сквозь ставни, выхватывая его темную фигуру на полу.

— Зуко? — шепчет она.

Шуршит ткань, а потом над его ладонью загорается пламя. Он свернулся калачиком на боку, прижав колени к груди, и одна из его туник наброшена на него, как слишком маленькое одеяло. Ему, кажется, неуютно.

— Что?

— Эм. — Она закусывает губу, опуская глаза. — Я не могу заснуть.

Он вздыхает:

— Я тоже.

— Хочешь… хочешь зайти сюда?

При слабом свечении огня сложно сказать, но, кажется, его щёки порозовели:

— Ты имеешь в виду, к тебе?

— Ага. То есть тебе, кажется, не особенно уютно там, и я… я вроде как привыкла спать рядом с тобой.

Он на мгновение замолкает:

— Ты уверена? Ты больше не кошка.

— Я знаю.

Какое-то время они просто глазеют друг на друга. Её сердце колотится в ритме песни, которую она только начинает понимать.

— Ладно, — тихо отвечает он.

Отблески пламени танцуют на стенах, когда он присоединяется к ней на кровати. Теперь, когда она уже не кошка, места становится маловато. Она не может свернуться клубочком в уголке между его шеей и плечом или устроиться у него на животе. Вместо этого им приходится придвинуться друг к другу, чтобы они могли поместиться на матрасе вдвоем. Он всё ещё пытается сохранить между ними хоть какую-то дистанцию, но она прижимается к его груди. Он громко глотает.

— Так лучше, — говорит она, обнимая Зуко.

Его сердце бьётся слишком быстро. Как и её собственное. Не может быть, чтобы он тоже этого не чувствовал.

Их глаза встречаются, и она поражена тем, насколько золотые и тёплые его глаза в этот момент, точно пламя, мерцающее над ними. Он смотрит на неё почти так же, как когда она была кошкой. Почти. В его взгляде что-то изменилось, что-то, что заставляет бабочек порхать в её животе. Тогда она понимает, что ей всё равно, что Тётя Ву увидела в линиях на её ладонях и поцелуй ли разрушил заклинание. Важно только то, что говорит ей сердце.

— Могу я сказать тебе кое-что? — шёпотом спрашивает она.

Он кивает.

— Я… — Её сердце бьётся ещё отчаяннее, нервы пытаются остановить её язык. — Не думаю, что хочу быть тебе просто другом.

Его глаза слегка округляются.

— Сказать по правде, я… — Она наклоняется достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать его дыхание на своих губах. — Я думаю, что…

— Что? — Его голос такой же тихий.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза ещё мгновение перед тем, как она наклоняется ещё немного. Их губы соприкасаются — невесомо, как взмах крыльев бабочки. Когда она отстраняется, её лицо вспыхивает. Его глаза всё ещё закрыты.

— Э-э, да, — бормочет она, опуская глаза. — Полагаю, теперь ты…

Он прижимает ладонь к её щеке, а затем и губы к её губам. Огонь гаснет. Она моргает, но вскоре закрывает глаза и растворяется. Поцелуй нежный и неуверенный, словно отражение их неопытности. Но они не останавливаются на этом. Чем больше встречаются и разделяются их губы, чем больше соприкасаются и прижимаются их тела в темноте, тем естественнее ощущается происходящее. Он. Она. Дыхание в унисон. Его ладонь в её волосах, а пальцы свободной руки сжимают её бедро.

Мир сливается в гулкое сердцебиение и ускоренный пульс, в трепетную дрожь и жар.

Зуко неожиданно отступает, отстраняясь от неё, и быстро кладёт руку ей на плечо, словно для того, чтобы остановить её. Он тяжело дышит, впрочем, и она тоже.

— Что такое? — спрашивает она. — Я сделала что-то не так?

— Н-нет. Всё в порядке. Я просто… может быть, нам стоит притормозить.

Её лицо вспыхивает:

— О. Конечно.

— Нам бы нужно попытаться заснуть. Уже очень поздно.

— Ты прав.

Она не хочет, чтобы ему было неуютно, и, как он верно заметил, они слегка увлеклись. Её сердце до сих пор бьётся как сумасшедшее.

Он выпускает её плечо и переворачивается на спину. Она слышит, как он пытается перевести дыхание.

— Зуко?

— М-м-м?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я… Я рада, что ты нашёл меня. Я рада, что это был ты.

Он нащупывает её руку в темноте, переплетая её пальцы со своими:

— Я тоже.


	11. В поисках точек соприкосновения

Она краснеет каждый раз, когда они встречаются глазами. Они разделяют робкие улыбки и ещё более робкие прикосновения, невинные вещи вроде случайного касания рук или возвращения на место выбившейся прядки. При свете дня решительность даётся сложнее.

Дядя не перестает улыбаться, глядя на них. Он улыбается на протяжении всего завтрака и улыбается, когда говорит, что должен встретиться со своим спонсором:

— Ты позаботишься о нашей гостье до прибытия её друзей, верно, Племянник?

Зуко заливается краской, но смотрит на дядю сурово. Похоже, он понял, что старик получает слишком много удовольствия, наблюдая, как они пробираются через неловкость после поцелуя:

— Иди уже разберись со своей дурацкой чайной.

Как только Дядя уходит, они остаются наедине и просто глазеют друг на друга.

— Так… — говорит Зуко.

— Так…

Неловкая пауза прерывается смехом, срывающимся с их губ. Он более сдержан, но от его кривоватой улыбки становится теплее внутри.

— Я не знаю, как это делается, — признаёт он, потирая шею.

— Я тоже не особенно знаю.

Они подходят ближе. Его глаза такие мягкие и золотые. Она думает, что, возможно, он поцелует её снова, но потом что-то меняется в выражении его лица — намёк на печаль.

— Что такое? — спрашивает она, прикасаясь к его руке. — Что не так?

— Ты ведь не останешься в Ба Синг Се?

Ох.

Внутри словно что-то обрывается, и она опускает глаза на свои руки:

— Нет. Аанг должен исполнить свою судьбу, а я его учитель покорения воды. Я нужна ему.

Он кивает, чтобы показать, что так и думал.

Она крепче сжимает его руку:

— Знаешь… ему ведь нужен и учитель покорения огня тоже.

Зуко вопросительно поднимает свою единственную бровь:

— Ты сейчас предлагаешь мне стать учителем покорения огня Аватара?

— Э-э, может быть?

Он мило морщит нос.

— Нет, послушай, — говорит она. — Это же идеально! То есть ты больше не гоняешься за Аангом, а ты и твой дядя оба покорители огня, и…

— Не всё так просто.

Она почти дуется:

— Почему нет?

Он лишь качает головой и отстраняется. Это немного расстраивает. Он говорил о своих чувствах намного больше, когда она была кошкой. Может быть, поэтому она решает обнять его сзади, прижавшись к его спине. Может быть, она сможет пробудить в нём эту открытость.

— Ты можешь сказать мне, — говорит она едва слышно. — Не могу пообещать, что всё пойму, но я постараюсь.

Он вздыхает и накрывает её руки своими. Кажется, она ждёт целую вечность, прежде чем он начинает говорить приглушенным голосом. Он рассказывает ей, что до сих пор не знает, чего хочет на самом деле. Всё новое и слегка пугающее, и он просто пытается всё это переварить. Он провел три года, охотясь за Аватаром, мечтая вернуться домой, мечтая заставить отца гордиться, и он просто отказался от всего этого.

— А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я работал с Аватаром? С мальчиком, которого я пытался схватить?

Она встает перед ним, чтобы быть к нему лицом:

— Извини. Я не хотела на тебя давить.

— Дело не в этом. — Он хмурится и проводит рукой по своим волосам. — Я просто-напросто больше не знаю, где моё место. Дядя счастлив здесь, и я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, поэтому я просто предположил, что должен остаться с ним здесь, но теперь ты предложила мне новый вариант, если не брать в расчёт, что он идёт вообще против всего, и я просто… — Он вздыхает намного драматичнее. — Я не знаю.

Она обхватывает его лицо руками и притягивает к себе.

— Это нормально, что ты запутался. — Её губы прижимаются к его губам. — Кроме того, я ещё никуда не ухожу.

Поцелуй короткий и нежный.

Он прислоняется лбом к её лбу.

— Ты мне нравишься, — шепчет он.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься.

Они улыбаются друг другу, мягко и таинственно, словно два человека, которые сбежали в свой маленький мир. Она почти жалеет, что Аанг и остальные придут уже сегодня.


	12. А потом их стало восемь

Её брат и друзья приносят с собой хаос, радостного лемура и крепкие объятья. С ними также приходит Дядя.

— Что? — лепечет Зуко, пока Катара оказывается в ловушке объятий своего брата. — Дядя, почему ты…

— О, мы просто столкнулись в городе. — Слишком невинная улыбка. — Мы с Аангом хорошо поболтали по дороге сюда.

Зуко морщит нос:

— _С Аангом?_

Аанг широко улыбается — настоящий комок солнца и дружелюбия:

— Так меня зовут.

— Я знаю, но…

— О, и он рассказал мне про то, как ты спас Аппу. Спасибо за это!

— Э-э, конечно, но…

— О, и угадай что? Твой дядя говорит, что будет моим учителем покорения огня!

Зуко теряет надежду вставить хоть слово в разговоре с Аангом и набрасывается на Дядю:

— Серьёзно?

— Время пришло, — говорит Дядя мудро.

— Время для чего? А я думал, ты хочешь остаться здесь и открыть собственную чайную! Почему ты вдруг захотел научить Аватара покорению огня?

Дядя открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Тоф локтями расталкивает их и направляется на кухню, требовательно спрашивая, есть ли у них еда. Она заявляет, что ей не удалось позавтракать, так как, по её словам, Аанг писался кипятком от желания поскорее уехать.

— Тоф! — шипит Катара. — Ты не можешь так просто требовать еду у людей!

— А что такого? — Беспечно пожимает плечами. — Дедуля крутой. Ему всё равно, а мне, в общем-то, плевать, расстроится ли Принц Трагический.

Зуко остается лишь моргать:

— Принц Трагический?

— Ага, я знаю, что звучит не очень, — признает Тоф. — Не волнуйся, я придумаю для тебя что-нибудь получше. — Она бьёт его по руке. — О, и спасибо, что приглядел за Сладостью. Слышала, что она была сущим наказанием.

— Что-о-о? — отвечает Катара, краснея и поворачиваясь к Дяде. — Это то, что Вы им сказали?

— Нет, я…

Тоф фыркает:

— Знала, что ты на это поведёшься. Ладно, где тут у вас еда?

Катара хочет разозлиться, но затем она бросает один взгляд на Зуко, пока все остальные болтают вокруг них, пытаясь перекричать друг друга, и просто смеётся. Бедняга выглядит таким потерянным и ошеломлённым.

Она пихает локтем:

— Ты как? Нормально?

Он растерянно моргает несколько раз:

— Они всегда такие?

— В основном.

Перед ними — с решительным выражением лица — неожиданно возникает Сокка, встречаясь глазами с Зуко и протягивая тому руку.

Зуко опять морщит нос.

— Э-э-э…

— Спасибо, что позаботился о моей сестре. Мы все очень волновались, когда нашли её вещи в офисе Лонг Фэнга, и…

— Да? — восклицает она? — Вы нашли мои вещи? И мамино ожерелье тоже?

— Ага.

— И воду из Оазиса Духов?

— Да-да.

Аппа урчит за окном. Он слишком большой, чтобы поместиться в квартиру.

— О, ну только не ты, Аппа. Я разговаривал с Катарой. — Сокка переводит взгляд на неё. — В любом случае, всё на месте, одежда и остальное.

— Да! — Она вскидывает кулак в воздух. Это просто лучшие новости.

Сокка улыбается и поворачивается к Зуко. Затем его лицо и голос снова становятся серьёзными, и он опять протягивает руку:

— Так. В общем, мы все очень волновались, но, кажется, ты хорошо позаботился о ней, когда она была ранена и застряла в теле кошки, так что спасибо.

— Э-э, конечно… — Зуко осторожно принимает его руку. — Без проблем.

Как только рукопожатие заканчивается, Сокка устраивает большое шоу, отмахиваясь от своей серьезной манеры поведения:

— Фух, готово. Никогда не думал, что придётся подружиться со злобным покорителем.

Катара хлопает себя по лбу:

— Сокка, ты всё испортил.

— Что? — говорит он, разводя руками. — Это правда.

— Ребята! Ребята! — перекрикивает их Аанг. — У меня есть прекрасная идея!

— О, зачёт! — вопит Тоф. — Остатки!

Зуко лишь вздыхает и хватается за переносицу:

— Я даже не знаю, что сейчас происходит.

Именно в этот момент Момо садится ему на голову.

***

  
Требуется долгий, очень долгий, разговор наедине с Айро (она, наконец, узнала его имя), чтобы Зуко согласился присоединиться к ним. Он всё ещё кажется немного неуверенным во всём этом, но признается Катаре, что не хочет оставаться в Ба Синг Се один. Он и Айро провели три года вместе.

— Кроме того, — говорит он робко, — так нам, по крайней мере, не придётся расставаться.

Она одаривает его поцелуем за этот комментарий.

— Эм. — Он отрывается от её губ. — Я просто должен убедиться: это значит, что мы теперь встречаемся, верно?

Она закатывает глаза:

— Поверить не могу, что ты вообще спрашиваешь.

Затем она снова целует его в доказательство своих слов. Он действительно всегда будет её Принцем Идиотом.

**Бонус:**

— Подожди-ка, то есть ты называл её Котей? — спрашивает Сокка.

— Э, да.

Восторг сияет в его глазах, и он смеётся, доходя до того, что хлопает себя по ноге:

— О, чувак, это умора! Ну знаешь, потому что Катара, Котя. Котя…

Катара угрожающе поднимает руку к голове брата:

— Давай, Сокка. Заканчивай. Рискни.

Он звучно глотает. Она удерживает его взгляд ещё мгновение, прежде чем снова заговорить с Аангом.

Пятнадцать секунд спустя, Сокка улыбается самому себе:

— Котяра.

У-у-у!

**Примечания Boogum:**

Ура, мы добрались до конца!

Blahblahbayern, надеюсь тебе понравился твой подарок на день рождения! Я с удовольствием написала его для тебя, тем более, что ты перевела некоторые из моих работ на русский язык. Я восхищена, что у тебя есть терпение на это!

Случайный факт для всех: на самом деле у меня аллергия на кошек, и я не очень-то их люблю (по понятным причинам — я превращаюсь в чихающее, хрипящее, покрытое сыпью существо: «лол, да кому вообще нужно дышать?»). Так что да, писать это было забавно, потому что в голове постоянно крутилось «у-у-у, кошки». Как бы там ни было, я люблю помещать героев в дурацкие ситуации (особенно, если они связаны с превращениями), а от возможности использовать дурацкие каламбуры с именами тепло на сердце.

Кстати, спасибо всем, кто оставлял комментарии, ставил лайки и прошёл этот путь со мной! С этих пор я продолжу работать над пятой книгой «Вечного огня», так что те, кто читают этот фик, могут снова ожидать еженедельные обновления. :)


End file.
